yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 077
Here Comes! The Super Elite Transfer Student is the seventy-seventh episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. The episode begins with Yusei and Akiza practicing a Riding duel while Leo and Luna watch in the stands. Leo remarks how he wants to participate in a Riding Duel, but to his irritation Luna simply laughs at him. Meanwhile, Placido, Luciano and Jose observe them from what appears to be a throne-like command center. Later, a new tablet crashes in the outskirts of New Domino City. Yusei and co. look in the direction of the crash, wondering what had happened. The tablet's arrival triggered Luciano to transfer to Duel Academy. Luciano immediately becomes popular with his handsome looks and incredible duel skills. He becomes interested with Luna since she is a Signer, but Leo becomes suspicious (and also jealous)of him. One day Luciano takes Luna to his home, where he shows her his D-Board, a skateboard which enables even a child to be able to participate in Riding Duels. Leo, who had followed, watches Luciano give Luna his D-Board and goes and ask Yusei to build him one as well. Leo practices handling the D-Board on his own, having numerous falls and tumbles, but then Luna appears and joins him. All of a sudden a disguised Luciano appears, challenging Luna to a Riding Duel, her D-Board acting on it's own and forcing her to engage. Leo immediately joins in the duel to help Luna, while Luciano simply laughs and accepts before activating Speed World 2. Luciano was the first one able to attack, destroying Luna's monster. The impact sent her flying over the edge of the track, but Regulus appears and saves her. Leo summons a monster, but then Luciano activates a trap that swapped his monster with Sky Core, then activates Torrential Tribute which destroys all monsters on the field. He then activates Sky Core's ability to summon the 5 pieces of Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity. Featured Duels Luciano vs. Luna and Leo Luna draws and summons "Rose Bird" (ATK: 1800) and ends her turn. Luciano summons "Absurd Stealer" (ATK: 100), and activate it's effect to reduce the ATK of "Rose Bird" to 0 and make its attack Rose Bird's defence. Luciano then attacks "Rose Bird" with "Absurd Stealer" (Luna: 2500 Life Points), Luna then activate the effect of "Rose Bird" allowing her to Special Summon 2 Plant Tuner Monsters from her deck, she summons "Nettles" (DEF: 400) and "Spore" (DEF: 800). Luciano set 3 cards face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zones and ends his turn. Leo summons "Morphtronic Datatron" (ATK: 1200), and attacks "Absurd Stealer", but Luciano activates "Excess Summon" allowing him to return "Absurd Stealer" back to his Hand and summon "Sky Core" in it's place (ATK: 0). Luciano then activates "Torrential Tribute" allowing Luciano to destroy all monsters on the field. Luciano then uses the effect of "Sky Core" and Special Summons "Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity" (ATK: 0), "Skiel Top" (ATK: 600), "Skiel Attack" (ATK: 1000), "Skiel Guard" (ATK: 200) and "Skiel Carrier" (ATK: 400). Luciano then uses the effect of "Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity" to increase it's ATK by the combined ATK of all Skiel monsters on the field (ATK: 2200). :Continued next episode... Card creation contest At the end of the credits, it was shown that "Rose Bird" was chosen to become a card in the anime as a result of a drawing competition.